The multileaf collimator known from DE 34 36 866 C2 comprises a plurality of pairs of collimator leaves coupled by means of various gears, and its overall mechanical design is complex. Tilting collimator leaves are located in the beam path of the X-ray beam both in front of and behind the mirror arranged in the multileaf collimator housing.